Vehicles such as cars are installed with an air-conditioning grill (ventilator grill) to blow air-conditioning air from an air conditioner to an instrument panel mounted on a front part of a vehicle cabin (see for example, Patent literatures 1 and 2).
Some instrument panels include a main body of the instrument panel and a finisher (installation member) attached to a surface on the passenger side of the instrument panel. With this instrument panel, an air outlet of the air-conditioning grill is installed in a grill installation port provided on the finisher, and the air-conditioning air provided from the air conditioner is blown to the passenger of the vehicle.
With the installation structure to install the air-conditioning grill in the finisher, it is common to install the air-conditioning grill in the grill installation port of the finisher in the opening direction of the air outlet (i.e., substantially in the vehicle longitudinal direction).